Thought You'd Never Ask
by trunks111
Summary: KotetsuObito. AU. Shonen-ai. Yaoi. Kotetsu and Izumo are best friends, always picking on each other. Kotetsu has a not-so-secret crush on a certain Uchiha. Soccer is their common interest. Or is there more...?
1. Fuck You

Kotetsu had a grin upon his tanned face as he dressed that morning.  
He and Izumo were taking Izumo's new to him, car, to school that morning. They were high school juniors and still, did almost everything together.  
Dressed in light gray skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black and gray striped vest over it, he grabbed his messenger bag from the floor and dashed down the stairs and out of the house.  
Izumo was waiting, flashing a grin at him as he got in.

The drive was uneventful, Izumo was a careful and safe driver, and they both grinned as they got out of the car and began the walk to the building.

Upon entering the building near the theater end of the school, Kotetsu's eyes were captured by none other than Obito Uchiha. He was walking with Kakashi and Rin, his orange goggles down over his eyes as he spoke, he grinned widely, much to what seemed to be Rin's annoyance and Kakashi's indifference.  
His heart skipped a beat as the Uchiha happened to meet his eyes for a split second.

"Dude, you coming or what?"

A bright red Kotetsu turned and hurried to his friend, they had studying to do afterall. Physics test, first period. If Izumo had noticed anything strange about his behavior, he didn't comment, comepletely absorbed by the review problems. They worked in near silence, except to check each other's work or ask the other or a fellow classmate how to do something or if they were doing it correctly.

Turns out, Izumo, as usal, had missed nothing.  
At lunch as they sat enjoying their pizza, he asked, "So why were you checking out Obito?"

Kotetsu sputtered for an answer, turning bright red once more as he gazed at his best friend.

Izumo continued as if nothing were amiss. "It's cool with me if you like him, I mean, he is pretty cute. Though I must say I prefer that Kabuto kid, he's like a sophmore or something? I hear he's wicked smart."

A still blushing Kotetsu stared at his friend.

"What? You didn't know?"

"K-know? Know what?!"

"That, like, I'm gay, and so are you?" Izumo responded, staring back at his clueless friend.

"Wh-what?!" Kotetsu yelped.

"Dude..., I've known since like grade school. Known about you too, don't act so surprised," Izumo said with a shrug.

Kotetsu rested his forehead upon the table. His best friend was gay. He had known that he, himself, was gay as well. He was beginning to get a headache.

"As for Obito..., I dunno if he's gay. He is a year ahead of us and all. Doesn't he play soccer or something?" Izumo asked, his eyes flicking to the Uchiha who sat across the lunchroom with Rin and Kakashi.

"Uh..., yeah, he's like a starting forward or something...," Kotetsu replied, raising his head to gaze at his friend.

Izumo reached over to pat his friend on the head before swiping his cup of peaches.  
"You like soccer, see if he'd like a friendly match?"

"Like it's that easy...," Kotetsu grumbled, casting an annoyed look at his friend as he tilted the cup of peaches into his mouth.

After finishing the peaches and returning the empty cup to Kotetsu's tray, he replied, "Of course it is. If you go do that with Obito, I'll ask Kabuto for some help in Botany, I hear he has that like sixth class, and you know I'm struggling with the plant names."

Kotetsu glared at his friend, although he wasn't really mad at him persay, more at himself for being so obvious.  
Izumo merely offered his goofy grin in response, awaiting Kotetsu's decision.

He knew there was no reason for him to not do as Izumo had suggested. It made sense in every possible way. The worst that could happen was Obito refusing. Even knowing that, his stomach was in knots as he gazed at the grinning Uchiha. He could do it as they left the lunch room for their next class. He was nervous as hell about it though, he sighed and gazed back at his styrofoam tray.

"Fine."

Izumo grinned and ruffled his friends hair. "Knew you'd see sense."

"Fuck you," Kotetsu muttered, looking away.

"Awwwww, I love you too," Izumo grinned wider at him.

"I'm going to lick you." Kotetsu said quietly, glaring at his friend.

Izumo's grin froze as his eyes widened as he stared at his best friend.  
"You wouldn't."

"I don't think you want to take that bet."

Izumo paled visibly, no doubt remembering the last time Kotetsu had made that same threat.

_It was about their sixth grade year, Izumo had been excessively annoying his best friend, Kotetsu on purpose. It was funny as hell to rile him up, largely because he wouldn't do anything, because he was too lazy. One time, though, Izumo had taken it too far and paid dearly for his mistake. _

_He was teasing him about talking to Anko Mitarashi, a girl in their year with dark purple hair. Almost every guy in their year was drooling over her. She knew it too, but she threatened to beat them up if any of them tried anything. Proclaiming loudly that she didn't like dick, she liked pussy.  
She'd gotten written up for that. Not that she cared._

_Izumo, of course, that she was a lesbian, but the three were still good friends, and Izumo would always tease Kotetsu about "turning" her straight, although he knew such a thing was impossible.  
One day, at lunch, during a particularly good teasing, Kotetsu had had enough._

_"Shut up or I will lick you."_

_Izumo had laughed and looked at his friend with a huge grin._

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Try me," Kotetsu retorted, glaring at his best friend. _

_As Izumo began another teasing remark, Kotetsu got up, walked around the table, bent over enough to reach his friend's face and promptly, licked his cheek from his jaw up to the middle of his nose before returning to his seat with a self-satisfied grin. Izumo, sat there, staring wide-eyed at his friend, his mouth hanging open._

_"Dude, you might wanna close that unless you want someone to stick something in it."_

_Anko snickered, having seen everything that transpired.  
Izumo blushed and his mouth closed with a click of his teeth. He averted his eyes and stayed as far away as possible from his best friend the rest of the day._

"Y-You wouldn't though! We're in high school now!" Izumo protested, his eyes wide with near-panic.

"You really wanna test that theory?" Kotetsu smirked, the tables turned.

Izumo looked away sullenly. "Fuck you."

"Love you too," He replied.


	2. Messing around

Kotetsu watched for Obito to leave his friends. He hurried over to his retreating back, calling out to him.

The taller looked back, slightly confused. His face broke out into a grin once he saw who was walking down the hall.  
"Kotetsu!" Obito grabbed his friend around the shoulders, giving his spiky hair a noogie.

"It's been like... months!"

Kotetsu's face flamed as he squirmed to no avail.

"You should try out for the team," Obito said as he released his friend, still grinning.

The younger boy straightened up, still blushing, averting Obito's eyes.

"I don't like people."

"You should play anyway!"

Kotetsu snorted and looked away. "If you can give me a good reason."

Obito grinned slyly, "I can think of a few."

Kotetsu's eyes narrowed as he stared at his friend. Was Obito flirting with him?  
"Well?"

"Well for one, we'd get to hang out more often. Second, there's the locker room..."

His face flamed brighter, yep, definetely flirting. I'm dreaming. Izumo killed me. What was happening, simply could not be happening.

Obito's face broke back into his goofy grin and he got Kotetsu in another headlock, giving him another noogie.

"I was kidding. No need to freak out on me."

But which was he kidding about...? Surely the locker room...

Kotetsu managed to wriggle free of Obito's arm. He hooked his arms under Obito's, clasping his hands behind Obito's head.

"I think I win."

"If you've won, what is it that you've won?" Kotetsu could hear the challenge in his voice.

"I could think of a few things."

He could hear the grin in the Uchiha's voice. "Such as?"

"Well..., there's always a kiss from a cute boy."

Holy shit. Had he just said that? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuuuuuck!

Obito back them up so Kotetsu was pressed against the wall, Obito's back to his front. Kotetsu's grip had slackened enough for Obito to wrench his wrists free and he spun around, his eyes dancing behind his orange goggles as he pinning Kotetsu's wrists up beside his head, their faces centimeters apart and getting closer.  
He really was dead. Or dreaming. Or... this was really and actually happening...

"Is this what you meant?" Obito's breath was warm on his lips.

He was too shocked to say anything, instead his eyes flicked from Obito's lips to his eyes.

Obito's eyes seemed to momentarily widen before he released his friend, blushing and muttering an apology. Kotetsu stood there a moment longer. He was late to class. It didn't matter. Had he just fucked everything with Obito?

Feeling like shit as every bad possible scenario went through his mind, he began to slowly walk to his next class. Considering not even bothering to show up for their soccer match. Obito probably wouldn't show up anyway. He'd been such a fucking weirdo!

Izumo, of course, wanted to know how it went. They shared their last class. Kotetsu sat with his head down. Turning so he could answer his friend's questions.

"Everything. Tell. Now."

And so Kotetsu quietly told his friend all that transpired. Izumo listened raptly, staring at his friend.

"Dude. I think you both surprised eachother. With your amounts of forwardness. Considering neither of you are out. And you've both been friends for about as long as you and I have," Izumo pointed out quietly.

Kotetsu merely groaned softly, letting his head hit the desk softly.

"Go to the field. You'll have fun. He'll be there."

Kotetsu merely muttered something unintelligible and lifted his pencil to take notes for class.

The end of class finally came. After putting everything into his locker, Kotetsu made his way to the soccer fields. To his surprise, Obito was already there, practicing doing rainbows.  
Nervously, he approached the other teen. Obito tore off down the field, dribbling the ball. Kotetsu understood, tearing after him.

Two hours later, drenched in sweat and panting for breath, Obito laid upon the grass with a sigh as Kotetsu plopped down.

"You... Should... Play... For the school...," Obito panted, looking over at his friend, his goggles still over his eyes.

"Don't... Like... People...," Kotesu replied, leaning back on his hands, gazing up at the nearly cloudless sky.

"You... Should... Still play," Obito muttered.

"But...," Kotetsu began.

"Nope! You're more than good enough to play on the team," Obito pushed himself up, gazing at his friend intently.

"S...so?" Kotetsu muttered, looking away.

"So, you're going to try-out."

"You can't make me," Kotetsu knew how childish that sounded and instantly regretted it but he looked back at his friend.

Obito was grinning. "I can make you."

"H-how?"

His grin widened. "I have my ways."

"S-such as?"

Obito pushed himself into a standing position, walking on wobbly legs to plop beside his friend.

"Such as, I'll go out with you, if you at least, try-out."

Kotetsu blushed and looked away.  
"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Just because I'm not out, doesn't mean I'm totally blind or brain dead. I've seen how you look at me, how you react to my prescence, how you reacted earlier."

"F...fine...," Kotetsu mumbled, cursing himself for being so obvious.

"Wanna do it formally?" Obito asked with a wicked grin.

Kotetsu rolled his eyes, but said, "Obito, will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Obito replied.

Kotetsu stuck his tongue out at his friend before stretching out on the grass. Chuckling, the older stood and stretched before offering his hand to Kotetsu. He accepted the help and they walked off the field together.

"See ya tomorrow," Obito waved.

"Later," Kotetsu mumbled as he walked in the opposite direction.

It didn't really hit him until he returned to his room. He was going to get to go on a date with Obito Uchiha. All he had to do, was try out for the school soccer team. He would more than likely make the team... In doing that..., he would get to spend at least two hours with Obito every day. Not to mention the locker room and showers.  
He blushed.  
Thoughts for another time, clearly.


End file.
